


Playing both sides

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Bisexual Armitage Hux, Bisexual Poe Dameron, C-3PO is a cockblocking legend, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Poe Dameron, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: Contains spoilers for TROS.Hux has trouble adjusting after his defection to the Resistance.Rey and Poe help.
Relationships: Background Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

When they found Hux's escape pod floating in the seas of Exegol, Poe insisted on being the one to meet him at the airlock. It was partly out of genuine concern for his wellbeing - Hux's decision to betray the Order had raised him a few points in Poe's estimation, even if it had been for ridiculously petty reasons. But it was also because he knew Hux would be ruffled and cranky from twelve hours trapped inside a glorified metal box, and that would be both cute _and_ hilarious.

Apparently Poe's penis operated independently of his moral compass, because he'd found Hux attractive long before the escape from the _Steadfast_. Being able to act on this attraction was kind of refreshing.

Finn wasn't convinced.

"Dude," he said, as Poe briefly stopped to check his reflection in one of the Falcon's windows. "He blew up _five planets_."

Poe frowned back at him, feigning confusion. "What?"

"You're fixing your hair. You only do that when you're trying to seduce someone."

Poe rolled his eyes and left his hair as it was. "I'm not trying to bone _General Hux_."

"You absolutely are trying to bone General Hux. War's nearly over, Dameron; if you really want another fuck-buddy, we've got plenty of time find you a better one."

"Oh, so it's Dameron now? Am I in trouble?"

"Maybe there's some nice boy out there who's only destroyed _four_ planets," Finn said.

Poe turned to him, resting his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"Finn, buddy, I just have one question."

"No, I don't want a three-way with Hux."

"Alright, I had two questions," Poe corrected. "Second question. If, somehow, one thing led to another and the former General _happens_ to be interested in seeing my personal Star Destroyer-"

"-please _do not call it that_ -"

"-would that be a dealbreaker? I mean I'd understand. You-" Poe squeezed his bicep a little. "You mean way more to me than a one-night-stand with General Gingernuts."

Finn gave him an unamused look, but his eyes were soft.

"I'm not gonna dictate who you can sleep with."

Poe moved in closer, pressing his forehead to Finn's, hand cradling the back of his neck. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. I actually have a third question-"

"I don't want a four-way with him and Rey either."

"Good. Glad we're clear. Love you, buddy."

"Love you too, idiot." Finn kissed him.

* * *

Unfortunately, Hux did not seem remotely interested in anything other than a shower. And negotiating clemency for his previous war crimes. But mostly a shower.

"Probably a good idea," Poe told him, as he helped him out of the pod. "You smell kind of singed."

"Pryde shot me in the chest and I'm still wearing my body armour," Hux muttered, limping along.

"Well, we're gonna have to wait until we get back to base. Chewie clogged up the fresher drainage again. I swear that guy's made entirely of hair."

"You let the wookiee shower in here?" Hux's nose wrinkled.

Okay, so maybe the racism thing was going to need some work before Poe got his dick in that. "It's _his ship_."

Hux gave him a wide-eyed blink.

"Come on," Poe told him, clasping an arm around his shoulders. "Let's get a bacta patch on that leg."

* * *

"So - er, General Dameron - if Leia's dead, who do I negotiate with, exactly?"

Hux had nice legs. Poe had convinced him to take his trousers off, to avoid having to cut through them. His motivations were only half selfish.

"I don't know," he told Hux bluntly. "I'm gonna have to talk to some people about that. It's not exactly a line of succession thing."

"I thought you were in charge."

"In the air, sure. On the ground, not so much. People still need to get organized. Elect their leaders. Work out what we're actually doing next." He wound a bandage around Hux's thigh to make sure the bacta pad held there. "The Last Order might be gone, but there are still _First_ Order-occupied planets out there."

Hux's lips were pressed close together as he sat on the crate, his hands clasped in his lap, his expression pensive. "I... might be able to help you with that," he said, a little meekly.

Okay, _this_ was good progress. Poe considered asking Hux if he wanted some help with his dick in return, but decided that it might send the wrong message. "We'd very much appreciate that," he said, instead.

And it could have just been the light, but in that moment, Poe could have sworn that Hux was actually smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

As he lay in bed with Finn and Rey that evening, he felt a hard poke in his side.

"Poe," said Rey.

"Mmh?" replied Poe. He was tired. It had been a good evening.

"Are you _really_ going to try and shag General Hux?"

"I, uh, don't think he's a General any more."

"Stop." Poke. "Avoiding." Poke. "The question."

"Yeah, he's gonna try to bone Hux," Finn murmured sleepily on the other side of her, one hand flung over his eyes to block out the light. "Try not to think about it."

"You know what you are?" Rey said.

"I am your very handsome friend with benefits," replied Poe, with satisfaction.

"You're a... an incorrigible _man-tart_."

"Think he knows that, Rey," muttered Finn.

"I thought you were going to try and sleep," replied Poe accusingly, as he pried some of the bedclothes from underneath Finn and tried to cover himself.

"I'd be asleep already if you two weren't talking about Poe's weird-ass urge to fuck a mass murderer."

"You know Ben said he's a virgin," Rey reflected.

"He also killed billions of people," Finn said, as he turned onto his side to face away from the two of them. "Not sure lack of experience is going to be a deal-breaker."

"You gave Ben a chance," Poe pointed out, as he smoothed Rey's hair back idly. "I hear he made you cookies."

"They were terrible."

"But you ate them anyway," said Poe.

"I ate them anyway," Rey confirmed, and stretched out, completely unapologetic.

* * *

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?"

Poe's heart had sunk when he saw Hux talking to C-3P0 at the edge of their small base. Everyone else was occupied with preparations for the move - they'd been offered accommodation on Coruscant, now that public opinion had turned in their favour - but nobody had quite trusted Hux with their equipment yet.

Two armed soldiers stood off to the side, watching the interaction warily. They probably had less to worry about than Poe did. Hux didn't have anywhere else to go, but 3P0's cock-blocking abilities were legendary.

"Oh! General Dameron!" exclaimed the droid, before Hux could get a word in. "Master Armitage and I were just discussing how he might be able to improve the efficiency of your operations here!"

Poe blinked at them.

"Oh, you were?" he said slowly. Hux seemed to be having trouble deciding whether he should look embarrassed or smug.

"Your personnel don't seem to have a clear plan," he explained. "I've seen far too much discussion and far too little work. You could have at least allocated team leaders-"

"Yeah. Okay. Great. Uh, 3P0, it looks like Rose might need some help with those ammo crates over there. Do you maybe want to give her a hand?"

"Unfortunately, sir, I am not programmed for heavy lifting _or_ the safe handling of live ammunition - besides, Mistress Rose seems to be doing excellently on her own."

( _Legendary._ )

"I'm pretty sure _someone_ around here can do with a hand, 3P0," Poe told him, with emphasis. The droid's joints whirred lightly as he looked between the two.

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" he said, after a moment. "If you have private matters to discuss with Master Armitage, you need only tell me, and I'll be gone! I am programmed for discretion and-"

"Yep. Thanks buddy." Poe patted his chassis. 3P0, despite his lack of moving face-parts, managed to look slightly affronted before finally walking away. 

Hux raised an eyebrow at him.

He'd been given civilian clothes now, and they looked pretty nice on him, too. A little loose, but then Hux had always been on the skinny side. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and his hair, lacking its usual eight or nine layers of pomade, was now hanging loosely over his forehead. He looked more like some guy Poe would try to pick up at a bar than a former wannabe despot.

"You look good, ' _Master Armitage_ '," Poe told him. Hux raised the other eyebrow.

"Is that what you wished to discuss?" he said. "My attire?"

"It's more the hair than the attire. The casual look kinda suits you. Anyway, I thought you'd appreciate being rescued. That droid likes to talk. A lot."

"Actually," Hux said, giving Poe a slightly suspicious look, "I was enjoying the conversation. C-3P0 is a very well-programmed specimen."

'Specimen' didn't sound like a compliment to _Poe_ , but he supposed that 3P0 might actually have been flattered by the comment.

"Huh," he said. "Figures. I mean, you two are both kinda..." Droid-like? Probably not a good idea to say that. "You're both very _organized_."

"I should hope so. I used to run an entire fleet," Hux replied haughtily. "Did you really come to me for _casual conversation_?" He said 'casual conversation' like someone might say 'a public blowjob' or 'to sell drugs', with an air of slightly disgusted disbelief. It was hot. Weird, but hot.

"I guess I did." Poe spread his hands. "You must be pretty bored here."

"Well, I wasn't until you chased that droid away."

"Damn. You'd really rather talk to a protocol droid than a handsome hero of the Resistance?"

Hux blinked at him.

"You do remember that time I had you _tortured_ , don't you?" he said slowly.

"Kinda hard to forget, yeah," admitted Poe.

"But you're still here. Talking to me."

"Seems so."

They stared at each other for a moment. Poe could almost hear the cogs whirring in Hux's head as the realization dawned. The former General tilted his head, narrowed his eyes.

"Are you _flirting_ with me?" he blurted out suddenly.

Poe took a moment to consider how to answer this.

"Yep," he said finally, nodding.

Hux gave him a stunned look. "Oh," was all he said. His gaze shifted into the middle distance, as if he was struggling with some internal algorithm that was returning errors each time it ran. (Maybe he really _was_ a droid.) "I don't think anyone's ever done that before," he added.

"Really?" Poe raised his eyebrows. "You surprise me."

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" Hux accused. He looked entirely perplexed by the whole situation. It was adorable.

"Well, yeah, but I am also genuinely surprised. Why, do you want me to stop, or something...?"

Hux stared at him.

"I don't know," he replied, a little weakly.

It sounded as if Hux needed some time to process this. Poe patted his shoulder and began to move off.

"I'll go see if 3P0 wants to chat some more," he said. "You take care, now."

"Right," muttered Hux.

As he walked away, back toward the main encampment, Poe couldn't help but smile.


End file.
